NeVeR LOsE FaiTh iN FaTe
by MeLiSsA LoPeZ-FiTzGeRaLd
Summary: Sequel to Do I Deserve your love... set 1 yr after, Strong Shuis, some Therethan...Sheridan Longs to have another child, but for some reason she cant have one, will she get her miracle...and what is the secret Theresa is hiding from ethan...pls r/r
1. Intro Mumma, Dadda?

Never loose Faith in Fate Sequel to 'Do I deserve your Love' By Melissa Lopez-Fitzgerald  
  
A/n ~ this is the sequel to 'Do I Deserve Your Love'. It is heavily Shuis, so if you hate shuis this isn't the story for you. As I am watching the show in Australia, all the good stuff is going on. u know proposal and that, but I know what's to come. all the Antonio crap and amnesia (I read American spoilers) so I decided to cheer y'all up, and write more shuis than ever b4 lol.In this story there also might be a lil Therethan, and maybe so Hank/Beth. enjoy people..  
  
"Come on Luisianna, say mum, mum.." Sheridan encouraged her little daughter.  
  
"NO Sheridan, she's gonna say Dadda, its easier and she loves me more" Luis  
  
Replied ducking as Sheridan made a move for his head.  
  
"You might as well shut that off Luis, she isn't going to say it today. I still think she's too little" Sheridan sighed  
  
"She is not, she is smart like her father. and beautiful like her mother" Luis replied turning off the video camera  
  
Sometimes Sheridan's husband was too sweet for words. it had taken them so long to get to this point.but it was worth it. how she longed for another baby though, Luisianna was a little over 12 months old, and she really wanted another baby to hold in her arms. One for which they would be together for the whole pregnancy. She was scared that Luis didn't want another one yet.did he?????  
  
He heard her sweet voice, reading a story to their little daughter. He had noticed lately that she had been acting a little strange the past few days. He had intended to find out using his detective skills, which had failed miserably, so as much as he hated to admit it he would have to confront her about it. and he knew how confronting Sheridan could go. He suddenly felt small hands circle his waist, and a small blonde head rest on his chest.  
  
"Tired baby" Luis asked his wife.  
  
"No.actually, I want to talk about something that's bothering me" Sheridan replied  
  
"What's bothering you babe?" Luis replied laying down on the couch, holding Sheridan in his arms.  
  
"Well I was ahhhh. thinking, ah that ah um, that I-want-to-have-another- baby" Sheridan rushed out  
  
"a baby, oh that's what was bothering you. I'd love another baby. are you????" Luis questioned  
  
" No.no. I'm not. but I want to, I was scared you didn't want to" Sheridan replied  
  
"Oh baby, I would love another child." Luis replied.  
  
A soft Tango filled the room, he remembered that tango, the first ever tango they had danced.he pulled her up and they started to dance with more passion than they had danced with in a long time.He looked in her eyes, he knew exactly what she wanted, because he wanted it too. He liked it though when she made the first move.she slowly undid each button of his shirt, and kissed his chest right down to his belt buckle, she then took his belt and threw it across the room. "Make Love to me Luis.right now!" He carried her upstairs and they made Passionate love all night long.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Theresa sat in the bathroom, wasn't it ironic, a little stick could determine your fate, it wasn't that she didn't want a baby, she did. But would Ethan? They had never discussed it before, and since he had only found out his true paternity a few months ago they did really have room for a baby, they lived in her room in her mothers house, at least they were married, otherwise her mother would skitz. She looked down at the stick. positive!  
  
Ethan sat there...what the hell was wrong with Theresa? She was acting all weird, and she had refused his breakfast in bed, this morning and thrown up at least 3 times this morning. and NOW she was in the bathroom and had been in there for like 15 mins. he heard her sobbing.wait a minute.could she be.he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was, he knocked and slowly entred the bathroom  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sheridan awoke to the sound of the phone ringing.she picked it up. Luis was still hugging her. and was murmuring her name in his sleep.he was just soooo cute.  
  
"Hello?" Sheridan asked  
  
"Hi Sheridan, it's me Sam, Luis isn't here yet, do you know where he is. he was supposed to be here at 9.00am but its now 10.30am."  
  
"Oh.umm I dunno, I'll try find him.thanks sam. bye" Sheridan hung up  
  
"LUIS!!! LUIS wake up you are 1 1/2 hrs late for work!!!" Sheridan yelled in Luis' ear.  
  
"Huh! What the!!!" Luis got up and got dressed in record speed and grabbed his uniform, he would have to change at work. and quickly ran out the door.  
  
Luis walked into the police station, everyone was laughing at him.why? He ignored them and went straight into Sam's office.  
  
"Hi Sam sorry I am late, what the hell is so funny?"  
  
To Be continued  
  
Pls R/R 


	2. The Stork?

Never Lose Faith in Fate Chapter 2 Disclaimer - I don't own these people / characters whatever (duh!) If I did I wouldn't have them in the situations they are in now in America! I am using them sorely for the purpose of Shuis fans' entertainment. (Harmony Police Station)  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Luis asked Sam angrily  
  
Sam didn't know whether to laugh or to yell, straight away he could tell why Luis was late! Sam decided it was best to do the angry boss routine.  
  
"Luis you are 1 and ½ hrs late! What's the matter with you?" Sam yelled ignoring Luis' question "I.. ahhhh well.. I kinda.well I kinda slept in" Luis replied, hoping telling the truth would help. Sam looked at Luis and couldn't pretend to be mad anymore, he let out a humungous whoop of laughter, and continued to laugh even harder when Luis started to look even more confused. " Do you always leave the house in this?" Sam asked pointing to the pink button-up shirt Luis was wearing (which also had the buttons done up the wrong way) Luis looked down; in his rush to leave he had put on SHERIDAN'S pink shirt! No wonder the guys had been laughing at him! "Oh shit! I am not having a good day, I am so sorry Sam, I better change into my uniform and get started!" Luis replied embarrassedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Harmony Youth Centre)  
  
Sheridan was sitting in her chair at the youth centre; she had just dropped Luisianna off at Pilar's and was now doing boring paper work. The phone rang and she answered it. "Hello" "Hi Sheridan, its me pilar" "Oh hi pilar, what's the matter is someone hurt Luisianna? Luis? Theresa?" Sheridan asked worriedly "No. No, Miha, everyone is fine. I just wanted to tell you that Luisianna said her first word today!" Pilar said excitedly "Oh my god, oh my little baby is growing up! What did she say Pilar 'Mamma' or 'Dada'?" Sheridan enquired. "Um.." Pilar hesitated "Well I don't know if you want to hear this from me Miha" Pilar continued "Nonsense Pilar, I am simply bursting with curiosity!" Sheridan stated "Well.ah.it.it was.Fucking Cranes!!!" Pilar replied "Oh. THAT HUSBAND OF MINE! I better go Pilar I have to have a word with Luis, thanks for calling and I will come and pick up Luisianna at 4.00pm ok.bye!" Sheridan put the phone down and grabbed her coat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Harmony Police Station)  
  
Sheridan stomped into the police station, and did she look mad! Smoke was practically pouring out of her ears and you could almost feel the heat radiating off her body! She pushed past Sam and walked straight into Luis office.  
  
"Hey honey what are you doing here?" Luis asked, wondering what his wife was doing, standing in his office, wearing his shirt " I Just got a call from your mother, and our daughter said her first word today" Sheridan answered heatedly "So why are you mad then babe" Luis replied pulling Sheridan into his lap, stroking her hair "Don't you babe me! You want to know what her first word or should I say words were" Sheridan yelled pushing him away "FUCKING CRANES! YEAH THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! I WONDER WHO SHE PICKED THAT UP FROM!" Sheridan yelled before he could answer "I.ah.oh god, Sheridan, baby, sweetie I am so sorry!" Luis replied "Whatever, can I have my shirt back, I have to go back to work!" Sheridan answered coldly Luis gave her the shirt and she changed into right there in his office, and when she caught him looking she exploded again. "OUR DAUGHTER'S FIRST WORDS ARE SWEAR WORDS AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS THINK ABOUT SEX!!!" Sheridan replied throwing his shirt is his face, and slamming his door ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (The bathroom - Pilar's House)  
  
"Theresa, honey? You ok in here?" Ethan asked a crying Theresa "Yep, fine." Theresa replied tears still rolling down her cheeks "Theresa, honey, you can tell me anything. I wont force you but.if you are really sick, you have to tell me so we can get you better" Ethan replied thinking Theresa had cancer or something. "Ethan honey.I.ah.um.I'm not sick, can I tell you something, promise not to get mad?" Theresa asked "Sure babe" Ethan replied. "Ethan. I am pregnant!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Luis stood on the doorstep, holding a bunch of flowers, hoping these would consol his wife. He put his key in the lock and turned it, but it didn't open. He then realised that Sheridan had changed the locks! He tried yelling apologies to her, but she didn't come to the door. So he decided to call Sheridan with his mobile, "This is so ridiculous" he mumbled to his surprise he was greeted by an answering machine message, which said: "Hello this is Sheridan and Luisianna's home, we aren't able to come to the phone right now, please leave a message, BUT IF THIS IS LUIS, YOU ARE AN INSENSITIVE PRICK AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" Luis hung up without leaving a message, he sat on the door step feeling rejected! Suddenly it started to rain and he was getting really wet, Sheridan who was inside thought that Luis would have the sense to seek shelter in his car. However he was still sitting there getting absolutely drenched. Sheridan peeked out the upstairs window, only to see Luis getting soaked.  
  
Sheridan's guilt kicked in and she decided to let him in, she opened the door and looked into his eyes, she then stated coldly "Fine, if you must, but don't drip on my clean floor" Luisianna ran in to see her daddy, she then opened her mouth and said her second word "Dada" Sheridan saw red, not only had Luisanna said "Fucking Cranes" but she also said "dada" not "mamma". At first Luis was overjoyed, he was right! Then he saw the look on Sheridan's face, his emotions turned. Sheridan turned around and walked out, too angry to even look at Luis.  
  
Later that night Sheridan went to get a bottle for Luisianna, she noticed that Luis had several blankets on, it was a really hot night and he was shivering. As she approached him, he sneezed in her face. This time she didn't get mad, because she realised it was her fault he was sick. She felt his head, and it was burning up. "Your sick babe" Sheridan said feeling guilty "No shit Sherlock!" Luis replied "My poor baby, let me look after you, whatever you want I will get for you" Sheridan replied "I just want to go to bed and sleep" Luis replied "Ok want me to get you some sheets for the couch?" Sheridan asked "No.no.I want to sleep in our bed with YOU" Luis replied putting his hand on her thigh and moving it up slowly. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SICK?" Sheridan yelled "Well.I am kinda.LOVE SICK that is" Luis replied Sheridan rolled her eyes, he could be so corny, it might have been his fever, but she wasn't too sure. She then realised he had put a hot water bottle on his forehead, or assumed this because it was on the floor next to him. She slapped him in the face and walked out of the room. "That woman can never be satisfied," Luis muttered, rolling over and going to sleep  
  
Sheridan woke up to the sound of Luis moaning, she didn't know how much longer she could handle his absurd faking. He was suck a baby like a kid who didn't want to go to school, she walking in intending to shut him up. She saw him buried under a pile of used snotty tissues; she couldn't believe how far he would go to get attention. Luis opened one eye, and looked at his wife. "Honestly.I'm sick.can you make it go away.." Luis cried acting like a little kid. "Sure you are Luis!" Sheridan replied. "Fine I will get Eve in to look at you in the morning" Sheridan replied hoping that he would stop faking. Luis suddenly didn't feel too good; he threw up all over Sheridan. "EWWWWWWW! YUCK! Why didn't you go to the bathroom, ewww I guess are sick.I will have a shower and then call eve in."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Really! Show me! Where! How! When! When did the stork come?" Ethan asked stupidly "What?" Theresa asked "Stop being an idiot tell me how you really feel, obviously you know where babies come from and you don't believe in the stork," Theresa said "Um.yeah I know where babies come from.I'M SO HAPPY I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE IT, CAN YOU SHOW ME NOW?" Ethan replied happily Theresa checked his forehead, he wasn't running a fever, could he be serious about not knowing anything about babies. "We'll talk about it later, right now I have to talk to someone," Theresa said  
  
Theresa went down stairs and went to talk to her mother.. "Mamma, I think that Ethan doesn't know where babies come from, because I just told him that I am pregnant, and he asked me when did the stork come?" Theresa said without thinking "Yeah right very funny" Pilar giggled "I'm serious" Theresa replied "OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT.ANOTHER GRANDCHILD FOR ME" Pilar yelled jumping around the room "Mamma, calm down, I seriously think that he doesn't know where babies come from," Theresa stated "Maybe Julian didn't tell him" Pilar replied That caused them both to start laughing non-stop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eve gave Sheridan the script for Luis' medication and left her to take care of Luis, who wasn't very well at all.All her anger dissipated when she saw him laying there looking very helpless. So she wasn't the only one to blame, Eve told Luis putting a water bottle on his head want the best thing to do! It only mad his fever worse, at least for Sheridan's sake she wasn't the only one to blame. "Sherrriiiiddaaaannn, SHERRRIDDDAAANNN" Luis yelled from the other room, Sheridan rolled her eyes. it was going to be a long day! 


End file.
